


Una Llamada

by Luna_Shinigami



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Phone Calls & Telephones, poor steve
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Shinigami/pseuds/Luna_Shinigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una Llamada hace la diferencia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una Llamada

**Una Llamada**

**BY  SHINIGAMI**

 

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por  Shinigami.

 

 

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar.  Recuerda es marca  Shinigami, habrá violencia, Gore y demás, favor no entres si no os gusta la temática.

 

Atentamente  Shinigami

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

Un beso en su frente lo despertó con suavidad y sus ojos marrones se enfocaron en el hombre moreno que le despertó hace escasos segundos – Rhodes- bostezó.

-Tony es hora de levantarse…- le ordenó el moreno mientras le pasaba una camisa – Todos quieren saber porque no ayudaste con la Invasión a Kansas…-

Tony bufó- Oficialmente hace un año me retire, Rhody, recuerdas- mirando las prótesis de biomecánica de su mejor amigo – hace un año le dije al mundo que Iron Man estaba destruido, que buscaran otro héroe como War Machine o Visión, el Mocoso no lo hace mal tampoco…ellos mismos pidieron que no hubiera superhéroes… y yo firme que sería un consultor ocasional, no me pueden pedir regresar- dijo serio rascándose la cabeza – además el grupo de Rogers colaboró con eso ¿No?- alzo una ceja y se estiro como un gato, sintiendo la mano del moreno en su hombro – estoy bien Rhody-

-Ha pasado un año desde que el capitán Rogers se fue con Barnes y tú.,..-

Tony sonrió – yo quede en el sueño de Siberia mientras él se iba con el amor de su adolescencia, no soy estúpido Rhody… lo que paso entre el capitán y yo simplemente fue sexo, él se sentía perdido en un mundo en el que todos habían muerto, en que todas las personas que amaba habían fallecido, jamás pensó en ver de nuevo a Barnes y cuando lo vio, pues, bueno… fui desechado como maquinaria de segunda mano y eso, ahora, está bien-

El moreno negó, sintiendo tanta rabia por el capitán américa – es un idiota-

-Pues sí, pero es el idiota de 16 años de Brooklyn que sigue enamorado de su mejor amigo- dijo frotándose el dedo donde hace menos de un año ya no tenía la argolla del compromiso con Steve – se fijó en alguien más porque Barnes no estaba, se fijó en Peggy porque Barnes no estaba, se fijó en mi porque no estaba Barnes y te puedo asegurar que se fijó en la sobrina de Carter porque en ese punto no sabía si Barnes seguiría a su lado… Steve siempre lo ha amado y contra eso no puedes pelear…- le miro – por favor ¿Tu no recuerdas tu primer amor de adolescente? Steve se hizo una vida con Barnes por ahí en el 45…. Yo ni siquiera había nacido y por mi ahora está bien, el grupo del capitán está unido… nosotros somos Tu, Visión, el mocoso y yo… creo que nosotros quedamos un poco más desunidos teniendo cuenta que la Viuda está escondiéndose y el rey de Wakanda alias el gato es ahora el nuevo patrocinador de Team Cap….-

-Tony- Rodhes lo abrazo con fuerza – eres un gran hombre, eres un gran ser humano, más humano que ninguno, mientras en la mente de Rogers, las perdidas menores si bien importantes no deben entorpecer la misión porque así piensa un militar, tú te fijas en la pequeña persona que pereció y aunque en tus errores, piensas en lo mejor, no para todos, sino para los pocos, has tratado vehemente de cambiar y lo seguirás haciendo porque tú eres como las aguas de un rio turbulento, en su cauce jamás serán iguales- le aseguró besando de nuevo su frente – yo hablare por ti, que se jodan los del pentágono, diré que estas enfermo-

 

El ingeniero sonrió – he estado enfermo el último año- rio y fue a un lado de su habitación- sabes siempre pensé que moriría del dolor por el amor y la traición de Rogers, porque jamás perdonare que me haya ocultado que su “amante” asesino a mis padres, pero … hay un amor que ahora siento más fuerte, ella es la mujer de mi vida- le aseguro con un sonrisa luminosa- ella me saco del mundo del dolor, ella es la mujer por la que daría mi vida más que ofrecer asesinar…- sonrió y se acercó a la pequeña cuna donde dormía una preciosa bebe de cabellos rubios como los rayos mismos del sol y si estuviera despierta se verían los preciosos ojos azules que tenía – ella es mi vida, no conocí el amor antes de ella-

 

-¿el capitán algún día lo sabrá?- pregunto

 

Tony negó sacando al bebe de la cuna – No, no necesita saberlo, esta con Barnes esta de líder de un equipo, María y yo no seremos un impedimento en su vida, decirle es obligarlo a regresar y eso ya no lo deseo, ni que regrese ni perdonarlo, ni pensarlo…- beso la cabecita de su hija – además que le voy a decir, ¿que cuando me golpeo de montonero con Barnes yo estaba esperándola a ella? Que pasamos dos meses pensando que ella no vería la luz del día, él no necesita saber eso, él no necesita saber que ella existe…- miro a la niña que abrió, en efecto, sus inmensos ojos azules – Tú sabrás de él y cuando desees conocerlo… tomaras el teléfono que envió y lo llamaras… pero solo si lo deseas, siempre sabrás la verdad desde el principio, no mi verdad… la verdad... para eso están ustedes- miro a Rhody - para que María sepa la verdad y no sea maquillada por mis pocos momentos de No lucidez- rio cuando la nena empezó a agarrar su cabello – esta princesa tiene hambre-

 

-vamos a ver….- dijo Rhody- necesita comer delicioso para ser tan bonita como su mama…-

-me dices mama una vez más y te juro James que te meto pica pica en Máquina de guerra- dijo rumiando saliendo con la niña en brazos…. Rhody rio y luego se disculpó entrando a la habitación de Tony para tomar el celular que el ingeniero siempre tenía en la cabecera de su cama, luego lo colgó. No había sido de cruel pero Rogers debía saber que perdió.

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

Steve abrió sus ojos y apretó en sus manos el celular sin romperlo, había recibido una llamada de Tony, pero ahora sabía que no había sido Stark sino Rhody.

Le acababa de mostrar todo lo que había perdido y por las palabras de Tony, todo lo que seguiría perdiendo, por Bucky. Y viendo la capsula de cristal donde estaba su amigo, en este momento, no sabía si valía la pena.

Solo sabía que él volviera por ella… y por Tony.

Se levantó y miro Wakanda – María, Tony, ustedes verán esto conmigo, yo regresare con ustedes – susurró a la nada – volveré con ustedes, hare lo que sea para volver con ustedes-

 

**Owary**

 

 

Si ven lo que deja ver CACW jajaj espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
